


Агент пытается понять

by Egretta_ardesiaca



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egretta_ardesiaca/pseuds/Egretta_ardesiaca
Summary: Память у Агента - как дырявое полотнище. И он пытается понять, кто такой Баки Барнс, а также найти ответы на другие вопросы.





	

_На рисунке Стива - человек с моста._   
_\- Никогда не видела, чтобы ты рисовал. Рисунки твои на выставке видела, а тебя с карандашом - нет._   
_\- Наверное, из меня лед тоже многое выморозил, Нат._   
_\- Два отмороженных суперсолдата - слишком для этого мира, Роджерс._

Поразительно, сколько мест считаются защищенными от стороннего вторжения.  
И ни разу в жизни такими не были.  
Агент ночует на пыльных чердаках с воркующими в ночи голубями и во вполне приличных квартирах. Пару раз приходится срочно убираться через окно, но это допустимый риск - Агент спит слишком чутко, чтобы пропустить дребезжание ключа в замке, и никогда не остаётся на ночь в комнате, из которой нет второго выхода.  
В квартирах интереснее. Не из-за комфорта - Агент относится по-философски к неудобствам, хоть и не против лишний раз помыться. Агент не знает, почему это называется «по-философски». Он не понимает многого из возникающего в голове.  
Но в квартирах можно наблюдать за тем, как живут люди. Обычные люди, которые знают кто они. Агент пытается понять.  
Зачем столько ненужных вещей, которые мешают отступлению.  
Зачем столько информации, оставленной для любого вошедшего - фото, личные вещи, забытые смартфоны, фотоаппараты и лэптопы.  
Агенту нравится эта головоломка. (Агент пробует на вкус слово «нравиться»). Он учится понимать человека по собранной информации. Пару раз он дожидается возвращения хозяев, наблюдая из окон напротив. Он хорошо в слежке и - почему-то, он об этом не знал - умеет анализировать. Он сравнивает то, что «прочитал» в квартире с поведением хозяев.

Агент хочет узнать, кто такой чёртов Баки Барнс.  
Что о нём можно извлечь из выставки в том чёртовом городе, где всё пошло наперекосяк.  
Агент не знает, что такое «чёртовый». Но это слово часто повторял Брок Рамлоу.  
Кто такой Брок Рамлоу?  
Когда Агент вспоминает имя или лицо, он не успокаивается, пока не извлечет информацию, которую можно признать достаточной.  
Выходит не всегда.  
Так информации о Кэпе явно не хватает, даже несмотря на выставку. Все равно остаётся тянущее ощущение Бездны в голове. Бездны, которая следит за тобой из твоего собственного подсознания - и грозится затянуть полностью, если пытаться отобрать её сокровища.  
Зато агент вспоминает Куратора и несколько раз пытается выполнить протокол возвращения в экстренных случаях. Оставленные знаки никто не замечает, на условленных местах не появляется никаких контактов.  
Лишь один раз на его сигнал присылают группу «встречающих» - но Агент, засевший в сторонке, не выходит на контакт сам. Связываться с таким сбродом, маскирующимся под ударную группу, он неожиданно считает ниже собственного достоинства. Их профессионализм не выдерживает даже малейшей критики, а значит - подвергает сомнению профессионализм их руководства.  
Агент обнаруживает, что умеет ценить себя, свою значимость. Он не знает, как это называется. Это не похоже на нормальное поведение Агента, обязанного подчиняться Организации при любых условиях. Но он… слишком профессионален.  
Из этого эпизода агент выносит видеозапись бестолково мечущейся «ударной группы» (это смешно - почему? зачем люди смеются?) и два итога.  
Организация всё ещё функционирует.  
Но делает это хреново. Чёртовски хреново. (Кто такой Брок Рамлоу?)  
И Куратор, скорее всего, устранён.  
Куратор не позволил бы Организации работать вот так. Никогда. Он бы лично всех устранил, в случае подобного поведения. И он бы давно послал кого-то на поиски Агента.  
Агент чувствует мрачную гордость за своего Куратора.  
Кажется, люди что-то делают в случае, когда умирает кто-то важный для них. Агент не видит в этом смысла.

_На рисунке - искаженное лицо человека, летящего вниз._   
_\- Начерта ты сам себя накручиваешь, Роджерс?_   
_\- Нат, не ругайся._   
_\- Стив тебе нужно не его отпустить, а себя. Давно нужно было это сделать. Дай шанс тому, что происходит «сегодня». Ты чувствуешь себя чужим здесь только потому, что отказываешься принять этот мир иначе. А не потому, что у тебя ничего нет._   
_\- У меня многое есть, Нат. Друзья. Боевые товарищи. Моё дело - защищать людей._   
_\- Это наше общее дело. Попытайся найти и своё тоже - в этом времени, а не в прошлом. Ты пытаешься найти то, чего нет, вместо того, чтобы идти вперёд…_

Вместе с обрывками воспоминаний приходит головная боль.  
Иногда она настигает прямо посреди улицы, вынуждая немедленно где-то прятаться и пережидать приступ. Агент приходит в ярость, Агент совершает глупые, бессмысленные поступки, бьёт Рукой в стену. После этого нужно срочно уходить. Стоит сорваться, выдать себя - как обязательно появляются группы перехвата. Агент уже научился отличать ту, которую высылают Мстители, от ударного отряда Организации.  
Почему-то смешно от того, что они отличаются.  
Агент не знают, почему.  
Воспоминаний появляется всё больше - о миссиях, о Кураторе, об Организации; о далекой войне со странным неуклюжим оружием; о холоде и снеге. Последние - неприятны до дрожи. Выстрелы, драки, задания не вызывают никаких эмоций. Но сама мысль о снеге заставляет занять боевую стойку.  
Это неприятно, но переживаемо.  
Хороший Агент руководствуется не дрожью.  
Намного хуже то, что за наплывами воспоминаний Агент начинает теряться. Происходит то, что он видит, сейчас? Или это когда-то было? Похоже на провалы в памяти - небольшие, но болезненные.  
После одного из них Агент уносит из дома, в котором ночевал, фотоаппарат. Он старается снимать всё, что вызывает вопросы и размышления, чтобы не забыть вот так. Снимает мальчишку, упавшего с велосипеда и разодравшего коленку - но тут же поднявшегося с упрямым выражением лица. Это… знакомо. Снимает рыжую девушку, разговаривающую по телефону - оттенок волос кажется неожиданно красивым, хоть Агент и не помнит, почему. Снимает вот ударную группу Организации - это смешно.

Сны возвращаются к Агенту неожиданно. Он уже и не помнил, что такое бывает.  
В криокамере в голове остаётся только чернота, никаких цветных картинок.  
Теперь же, в снах, из Бездны в голове приходит кто-то, но Агент не может разглядеть его. Видит руки - длиннопалые, красивые, чуточку неуклюжие. Худенькое нескладное тело. Упрямый подбородок и улыбку. Выше - ничего. Он даже толком не может понять парень это или девушка.  
Ссадины на руках чаще бывают у парней.  
Тот, из снов, прижимает Агента к груди и гладит по голове.  
От этого уходит боль. Но тянущее ощущение тоски только усиливается. Агент чувствует себя потерянным - дурное, дурное ощущение, ведь он ушел из Организации, потому что в ней больше не было порядка, а вовсе не потерялся.  
Агент пытается сопоставить того, из снов, с Куратором. Кажется, совпадает цвет волос, но всё остальное - скорее нет. У Куратора всегда была Власть. У того, из снов, всегда был Стержень.  
Агент не представляет, был ли Стержень у Куратора. Или в основном Власть?  
Агент не знает, зачем размышлять над такими абстрактными вопросами. (Что такое «абстрактный?»)  
Агенту кажется, что он знал Куратора всю свою жизнь - но в то же время, он не знает о Кураторе ничего, кроме того, что тот всегда прав.  
Был.  
Пока его не устранили вследствие его же ошибок - ведь это он отвечал за всю Организацию.

_На рисунке - безусый ещё парнишка с опасной бритвой перед маленьким зеркальцем. Он улыбается, но бритва находится в смущающей близости от горла._   
_\- Стив, а если он так и не придёт в себя? Что ты будешь делать? С собой?_   
_\- Мне уже все уши прожужжали, что он не будет тем Баки, которого я помню. И что? Люди всегда меняются со временем…_   
_\- А если дело не в характере? Не в памяти? Если ему выжгли слишком много мозга, чтобы оставаться человеком разумным? Ты ведь столького от него ждёшь, Стив…Последние записи, которые нам попались…они не радуют. Ты сам видел._   
_\- Я не жду, я верю в него. В каждого человека должен кто-то верить, Нат. Он верил в меня, когда я был сопляком. Я верю в него сейчас. Это не бартер какой-то. Это… должно быть._

Помощь с частью головоломки «Брок Рамлоу» приходит неожиданно. Время от времени Агент утаскивает пару изданий у лоточников: газеты - хороший источник информации, если выбирать не те, которые пишут об Анжелине Джоли и Ким Кардяшян (Кто это? Зачем они выдают столько данных о себе - это же небезопасно?)  
Сегодня на второй странице обнаруживается новость, что опасный преступник Брок Рамлоу исчез из охраняемого госпиталя. (Кто такой «опасный преступник»?)  
Агент видит фото и какая-то шестеренка в его голове наконец-то щёлкает, а дальше щелчки идут непрерывным каскадом, вызывая в голове всё более цельные воспоминания о миссиях.  
Миссии - это хорошо.  
Агент выполняет их идеально.  
Выполнял.  
Пока одна-единственная его проваленная миссия не развалила всю Организацию.  
Агент долго размышляет над тем, насколько его провал привел ко всеобщему провалу - но приходит к выводу, что хоть он сам и заслуживает строгого наказания, но Организация, поставившая всё на качество работы одного-единственного Агента… дерьмо это, а не Организация. Ещё одно словечко Рамлоу, кстати. И Куратор тогда… тоже не настолько хорош, как агенту помнилось до сих пор.  
От этой мысли попахивает такой ересью, что даже страшно.  
Но она безупречно логична.  
(Что такое «ересь?»)  
Агент заводит себе блокнот, в котором бегло записывает всё, что вспомнил. Записи скорее похожи на запутанную схему. Миссии, жертвы, локации, члены Организации.  
Единственное, что не понятно вовсе - откуда эти провалы в памяти? Он - Агент Организации. Он обязан помнить свои успешные миссии в деталях.  
Это всё действие Мстителей?  
Последствия удара о воду?  
Роджерс как-то смог на него повлиять?

Агент вспоминает, что такое «обнулить», задержавшись возле витрины рыбного магазина.  
Рыба мертво и глупо пучит глаза среди кристалликов льда за стеклом.  
Чистая, холодная ярость заливает Агента. Он впервые чувствует себя не высокоэффективным дорогим оружием, безупречным профессионалом - а всего лишь дешевым расходником, который отправляют в нестабильное состояние каждый раз, когда кому-то кажется, что он недостаточно чистый. Которого планомерно лишают воспоминаний о тактическом и операционном опыте только потому, что что-то пошло не так по мнению других…  
Агент долго пытается осознать, кто же теперь может его контролировать - и приходит к выводу, что никто.  
И он сам, самодовольно и мрачно улыбаясь, назначает себе задание: разрушить Организацию, которая так чертовски хреново работала даже при Кураторе.  
Который тоже был довольно хренов.  
И точка.  
Теперь у Агента появляется ещё один вопрос, требующий решения - помимо личности Баки Барнса, которую так и не удалось установить, несмотря на данные из музея и многодневные наблюдения за людьми.  
Когда Агент узнал Стива Роджерса - его память тут же зачистили.  
Посреди операции.  
Рискуя, что в случае сбоя придётся вновь учить его, с какой стороны пистолет держать.  
Почему?  
Ведь Куратор часто объяснял ему непонятные моменты.  
Агент верил Куратору. Безоговорочно.  
Агент не знал, что способен анализировать факты.  
Куратор мог объяснить Агенту, как Стив Роджерс уже едва не убрал Агента сам, в горах, в снегу.  
Мог объяснить - но предпочел сперва дезориентировать Агента и лишь потом отправить его исправлять ситуацию с Роджерсом.  
Неужели Роджерс в глазах Куратора был настолько опасен?

Парень из Бездны продолжает приходить по ночам. И пусть воспоминаний становится всё больше - Бездна не перестаёт так пугать. Наоборот, она словно становится страшнее. Словно тот хищник, чудовище из-под кровати, которое таится в Бездне, подбирается всё ближе к её краю, готовое утащить Агента в безумие.  
Парень из Бездны всё так же ласков, и всё так же хорошо лечит боль. У него тёплые заботливые руки, позволяющие Агенту немного отдохнуть и наконец-то расслабиться.  
Рядом с парнем из Бездны Агент чувствует себя, словно так и должно быть.  
У Парня тёплые упрямые губы.  
Агенту странно это вспоминать.  
Парень зовёт его, но Агент ни разу не может разобрать имя. Даже частично.  
Парню из Бездны, и самому безымянному, нужно как-то называть Агента, чтобы остаться подольше.  
И Агент разрешает звать себя Джеймсом, как было написано в музее.

_На рисунке - больное мужское лицо с расфокусированным взглядом._   
_\- Оставь его в покое. Ему нужно прийти в себя._   
_\- Ему нужна помощь, господи, Нат…_   
_\- Он бегает от твоей команды уже второй месяц. А вы всё гоняете его с места на место. Он ведёт себя тихо, никому не угрожает, не пытается тебя убить. Он просто хочет пересидеть и прийти в себя, понимаешь?_   
_\- Я помогу ему прийти в себя._   
_\- Ты идиот, Роджерс. И в вашей истории два суперсолдата, живущих воспоминаниями. Просто у одного они не дырявые…_

У Джеймса достаточно воспоминаний о расположении баз Организации.  
Теперь, когда принято решение разрушить дерьмово функционирующую Организацию, жизнь становится простой и понятной. Это хорошее задание. Его легко выполнять - в отличие от выяснения вопросов «кто такой Баки Барнс?» и «чего испугался Куратор?»  
Джеймс даже насвистывает песенку, готовясь к заданию - настолько его радует понятность и безупречная планируемость жизни.  
Оружия у него совсем мало.  
Но какой толк от баз Организации, если на них нельзя даже стрелялку раздобыть? Для экстренного перевооружения Джеймса будет достаточно и Руки, которая легко дотянется до горла первого попавшегося силовика.

В реальности, однако, оказывается, что не всё так радужно. Две из баз, которые помнит Джеймс, заняты не Организацией, а людьми Мстителей. Мстители и их прихлебыватели Джеймса не интересуют, пока не начинают в очередной раз пересекать его дорогу.  
Впрочем, от них несложно уйти.  
Джеймс - профессионал. У него опыт побогаче, чем у них всех вместе взятых. Спасибо Организации, пока она работала ещё не настолько дерьмово. И пусть черти в аду жарят всех из Организации за процедуру обнуления.  
(Кто такие черти? Что такое ад?)  
Ещё одна база - в городской черте - разрушена уже задолго до появления там Джеймса. Из зданий вынесено всё, что могло представлять интерес, и строительные бригады активно ремонтируют их для чего-то нового. Остаётся только плюнуть и уйти.  
Ещё одна база, за городом, оказывается зачищена кем-то другим. Она находится в природном заповеднике, вдалеке от оживленных шоссе, потому здесь никто ещё не успел убрать. Трупы уже воняют, но пока не слишком разложились. Генератор работает в аварийном режиме.  
Зачищали недавно.  
Джеймс обновляет здесь оружие, прихватывает с собой аптечку и пачку сухпайков - их возить с собой проще, чем объемные пакеты с едой, утащенные из магазинчиков.  
Джеймс ездит по стране в поисках баз, выбирая тихие дороги, ездит осторожно и не привлекая внимания полиции. Джип он угнал у каких-то вооруженных неудачников. Просто и легко: забрести в неприветливый район, кутаясь в мешковатую одежду, и дождаться, пока кто-то не полезет на тебя с ножом.  
Такие точно не заявляют про угон.

Он находит штуки три базы Организации, которые ещё работают.  
Все они - небольшие опорные пункты, лаборатории, специализированные местечки с определенными функциями. Джеймс действует просто: силовиков зачистить, условно-гражданских - по возможности, выгнать из помещений. А потом взорвать базу к чертям собачим. (Джеймсу начинает не хватать Брока Рамлоу. Тот всегда отпускал смешные комментарии).  
Движущий объект, идентифицируемый как «Брок Рамлоу», неожиданно находится на очередной базе.  
Объект «Брок Рамлоу», кажется, тоже не в состоянии положительно оценить нынешнюю тренированность ударных групп Организации. Он уничтожает их практически не напрягаясь, безошибочно находя ошибки в защите и атаках.  
Джеймс позволяет себе просто расположиться для наблюдения и мысленно комментировать происходящее лексикой Брока Рамлоу. То, что творится вокруг, напоминает бойню младенцев.  
Когда Рамлоу выбирается из зачищенной базы, у Джеймса уже все готово к подрыву.  
Кажется, взрыв Рамлоу не удивляет.  
Как и внезапно появившийся Джеймс.  
Вместо приветствия, тот вытаскивает из кармана фотоаппарат, находит на нём нужное видео и демонстрирует Рамлоу с комментарием «Ударная группа, ты смотри!»  
\- Тьфу!  
Рамлоу сплёвывает на землю и шлёпает себя ладонью по лицу.  
Не то, чтобы это хоть на мгновение снизило его бдительность. Не то, чтобы смех хоть немного снизил реакцию Джеймса.  
\- Заткнись, ты ржёшь как грёбаный робот!  
Следующую базу они выносят вместе.  
Это весело.

_На рисунке - парень с винтовкой, залегший в ельнике._   
_\- Он зачистил три базы Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. Всё указывает на то, что это он. В том числе выжившие. Я говорил тебе, Нат - он вспомнит._   
_\- Пока что он просто вспомнил, как убивать. И на последней точке его видели с Рамлоу. Кэп… мне жаль. Честно. Но ты слышал про передел сфер влияния, а?_   
_\- Нат, а ты слышала о верности?_

Джеймс и Рамлоу не слишком много разговаривают.  
Точнее, Рамлоу периодически комментирует всё вокруг - но это ни о чём. Так, подколы.  
На привалах он пытается научить Джеймса пить.  
Говорит «Я лет пять пытаюсь найти что-то, от чего ты опьянеешь. Ах, ну да, ты же не помнишь. Ублюдок Пирс…»  
Джеймс не уверен, что хочет знать то, что скрывается за комментарием.  
И совершенно не уверен, что кому-то в этой жизни можно верить.  
Куратор и Организация врали ему. Использовали втемную, хотя могли бы - честно. Джеймс хотел им верить и верил бы.  
Кэп врал уже просто потому, что он Кэп. Как иначе-то?  
А Рамлоу?  
Пять лет совместных миссий значат только пять лет совместных миссий.  
Куратора Джеймс знал и того дольше.  
Но он всё же спрашивает. Слушает всё с нечитаемым лицом - в этом нет притворства, Джеймс всё ещё плохо понимает, что такое мимика.  
Если поделить рассказанное надвое - ведь у Рамлоу свои счёты к Г.И.Д.Р.Е., которая, после смерти Пирса, не захотела не то, что заниматься лечением Рамлоу, но даже обозвала предателем и попыталась убрать - так вот, если поделить надвое, то всё сходится с информацией, которую Джеймс уже успел извлечь из собственной головы.  
Он правда сражался вместе с Кэпом. Не тольк против него. Он знал Кэпа давно. Но Кэп был дурак, и вёл себя по-дурацки, и цели у него были дурацкие - Джеймс вспоминает что-то про Кэпа в синих колготках в обтяжку на сцене. Цели, видимо, были того же сорта.  
Кэп позволил Джеймсу умереть. Но Г.И.Д.Р.А. спасла Джеймса. Но такое говно, как Организация, ничего не могло сделать качественно. Организация использовала Джеймса десятилетиями, но не позволила даже боевой опыт запомнить полностью.  
«Лабораторная крыса», - так говорит Рамлоу.  
«Исследования важнее», - так говорит Рамлоу.  
«Ёбаная идеология», - Рамлоу добавляет к этому ещё чертовски много новых интересных слов.  
Не то, чтобы Джеймс верил, что Рамлоу сказал бы всё это, погладь его Г.И.Д.Р.А. вовремя вдоль шерсти. Но позволяй Организация своим членам заботиться о своих интересах - у Джеймса тоже не было бы дыр хотя бы в воспоминаниях о миссиях.  
\- Хочешь, вынесем их экспериментальную лабораторию к чертям собачим? - спрашивает Рамлоу. - Я знаю ту, где часто занимались тобой …

Ночью Парень из Бездны приходит совершенно иначе. Джеймс чувствует его тело, его тело. Кровь бежит значительно быстрее, а поцелуи больше не просто несут тепло - они будоражат тело и душу.  
Джеймс в шаге от того, чтобы вспомнить его глаза.  
Он бормочет имя Парня из Бездны - но не слышит собственных слов.

_На рисунке Стива - улыбающийся парень, прикладывающий пальцы к козырьку фуражки._   
_\- Нат, мы нашли информацию о базе, которая целенаправленно занималась проектом Зимний Солдат. Мы с Сэмом выдвигаемся._   
_\- Береги себя, Стив. Ты же убьёшься о чувство собственной вины, когда поймёшь, какой он теперь._   
_\- Это не вина, Нат. Это любовь._

База находится в Апалачах.  
Джеймс терпеть не может две вещи: горы и снег.  
Здесь предостаточно и того, и другого.  
А ещё - сама база вмурована в скалистый склон и отлично защищена от любого проникновения извне.  
А ещё - её защитники не деморализованы распадом Организации.  
Их с Рамлоу замечают довольно быстро и открывают массированную стрельбу. Рамлоу валится за ближайший скальный уступ, делая вид, что поражен пулей - но уж больно удобно падает.  
Обычная тактика «обмани и вымани», Джеймс её знает.  
Должны же эти уроды внутри проверять, что снаружи всё чисто.  
Он падает так же картинно, а когда из базы выбегают силовики - тут же бросает несколько гранат в сторону открывшегося входа.  
Слишком мало.  
Вверху слышится что-то летающее - тихое, но вполне опознаваемое для тех, кто понимает. Откуда у этих уродов поддержка с воздуха?  
Огонь такой, что даже ему остаётся только прятаться за уступом.  
Зато поднимается Рамлоу и забрасывает в приоткрытый входной люк базы что-то, что заставляет горы вздрогнуть. И тут же махает Джеймсу - беги. Сам пускается изо всех сил. Джеймс бежит следом, пока его ноги прошивает автоматной очередью.  
Сверху валятся камни. Это похоже на ад, но Джеймс даже до сих пор не расспросил, почему подобное называется «ад».  
Он ничерта не успел узнать - об Баки Барнсе, о себе самом, о Парне из Бездны - и только всё пытается отползти, хотя уже понимает, что это бесполезно. Ещё одна пуля прошивает его бок. Здоровенный камень попадает в плечо, отключая что-то в сцеплении тела с Рукой. Когда рядом падает кто-то - здоровенное тяжелое тело - Джеймс всё же успевает обернуться. У него ещё есть нож, он ещё может забрать врагов с собой, даже однорукий и истекающий кровью.  
Он - профессионален, он - идеальное оружие, что бы там не воображала грёбаная Организация  
У этого здоровенного парня - губы и глаза того, из Бездны. Джеймс внезапно понимает, какие у того глаза - синие и упрямые, его не переубедить. Никогда и ни в чём.  
Джеймс знает имя этого - Стив - но как так может быть…  
Мелкие камешки он просто не замечает, но ещё один здоровенный бьёт по спине, валя с колен на землю. Джеймс всё ещё ничего не понимает, когда этот, упрямый, сует щит себе за спину, а потом закрывает Джеймса собственным телом.

_На рисунке - усталый больной мужчина в переплете медицинских трубок._   
_Наташа не говорит ничего._   
_Она просто треплет Кэпа по белобрысой голове и улыбается._   
_Ещё ничерта не понятно - но пусть всё сложится так, как хочет этот упрямец. Его ведь всё равно не переубедить._


End file.
